Kairos
by demiflower14
Summary: Post The Great Thaw. Elsa decides to create an ice dummy of Anna to allow herself to get over her fear of physical contact by practicing on it...her? As IA (ee-ya) or "Ice Anna" creates Fail-Safes and Lesson Plans to help Elsa be with Anna-The physical contact gets less scary, but Elsa's feelings are scarier. Yuri Incest - Elsanna Icest (Rated T for these reasons)
1. Chapter 1

**T'sup guys. So if you guys follow/fav me as a writer,**

 **you know I suck with keeping up stories, but I'm actually gonna try with this one lol**

 **Call it a New Years Resolution: Finishing Stories ;)**

 **WARNING!WARNING!WARNING**

 **YURI INCEST. That means GirlSisterxGirlSister.  
Don't Like? Don't Read.  
ONWARD!**

Chapter 1: Introduction

"Perfect..." Elsa declared to her empty room. "She's perfect..." The queen paused, her brows furrowed "Well...almost. She's still not Anna..." She whispered to herself. She sat down in front of the Anna look alike. Its orange hair and blue eyes a little too realistic. If it wasn't for the slight glossiness of the replica's skin, the queen wouldn't know any better. Honestly, the whole thing weirded her out but, if Elsa wanted to practice on something realistic, this would definitely do the trick...right?

"Elsa? Who's that?" came a voice behind her. Elsa jumped slightly as the small snowman waddled innocently in front of her "She looks like Anna..." He smiled, circling it. "Hi! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" He said, throwing up his small wooden arms.

"Well...that is what I'm here for," replied the ice statue. Wait...what? Elsa stood stuck in shock as she watched Olaf hug the ice replica. _I didn't know she could talk..._

"Of course, I can, silly! How could I be like Princess Anna if I don't and can't talk?" She laughed, finally letting go of a wide smiling Olaf. The queen was lost at words, she honestly didn't know what to expect when making the ice girl.

"I just- well I um..." The blonde stopped speaking when Ice Anna raised her arms...for a hug? "Oh! No no...I- I can't..." protested the queen.

"But Elsaaaa!" Whined Ice Anna, a pout on her face. "That's why you made me!"

"Yes, but...what do I even call you?" She said, trying desperately to change subjects.

"You can call me IA (ee-ya). Now-" IA gestured zanily with her still outreached arms. _Just as stubborn as Anna, too..._ Elsa thought, looking everywhere but at IA. IA took a step towards Elsa, causing the queen to recoil away, as she turned her back to the replica.

"Even if she isn't real..." Elsa began to whisper to herself.

"You won't hurt me, Elsa," IA whined lightly "I know you're only scared of hurting Anna like you did before. But you can't hurt me." Her voice lingered, arms outstretched towards the ice queen once again. Elsa knew IA's words to be true, but fear still had a firm grip on her. She heard IA sigh, this caused her to cast a quick glance over her shoulder. Suddenly she felt a shoulder brush her own, causing her to let out an un-queenly yelp. Her eyes guided left, and she noticed a mirthful smile on IA's lips. IA bit back a laugh as Elsa inched away.

"Hmmm...at least we know where to start."

"What?" The Queen blinked confusedly. "What do you mean?"

"I mean~" IA drew out her words with a small chuckle. "I know where to start...lesson-wise. I'm your own personal PC teacher- from here on out," she declared. Elsa blinked once, twice.

"What?" she said again "What's PC?"

"Physical Closeness...or should it be PI?"

"Private Investigator?"

"No silly! Physical Intimacy...or is that too 'intimate'," She chuckled at Elsa's reddening skin "-we'll stick with PC I guess."

"Umm...okay," Elsa said nervously, not really knowing what to do next.

"Alrighty then! So, first thing's first." IA began, circling around Elsa playfully. "How much time do you spend with Anna?"

The question itself was simple enough, but Elsa couldn't answer it. The queen was simply too afraid to spend too much time with her sister, and risk possibly hurting her...again.

"I promised her I wouldn't shut her out...but...I-I'm not-"

"There's a big gap between 'Shutting out" and "Letting in", and you're stuck in that gap, huh?" IA asked, knowing fully well that she was right. Elsa simply lets out a small nod, feeling nothing like her usual regal self.

"I don't know how I can even begin to place myself back in her life. We've been apart for 10 years, the only thing I can even remotely remember about how we used to spend time together was late at night..." Elsa could feel a smile making its way onto her face "...and she would wake me wishing to play in my "magic snow." Elsa paused again "- to make snowmen and angels." Elsa feels a small pang in her heart as her smile fades.

"Boom!" IA Exclaims loudly, her glassy blue eyes wide, as she smiled at Elsa, who had been knocked out of her memories. Elsa stared puzzled at IA's expression. The ice replica wiggled her eyebrows.

"You up for building a snowman?"

 **I actually think you guys are gonna like the way**

 **I set up this story. :)**

 **Anywhoo, Good or No Good so far**

 **Yay or Nay?**

 **You want more, or is this a bore?**

 **Comment your response. Gotta know if you want me to write it or not. ;)~**

 **demiflower14**


	2. Lesson 1:Close Proximity

**Heyo! So, so far people liked it.**

 **Thanks for those comments BTW**

 **Also a thanks to the people already following and favoriting**

 **You Rock!**

 **Anyway, let's get to the good stuff.**

 **RRC and ENJOY!**

 **Lesson 1: Close Proximity**

"You're giving me a lesson plan?" Elsa asked eyeing the ice replica of her sister. It was amazing how realistic she was. It was unbelievable even.

"Yup! Me dear Queen Elsa, I have prepared for you Lessons that will help you with Princess Anna, then afterward I have Fail-Safes-"

"Fail-Safes?" The queen shook her head. "What do you mean 'Fail-Safes' ?" She asked, cringing at the light when IA threw open the curtains.

"Fail-Safes- A plan that is safe from failure. These are for when you're ready to go PDA with your sister and the way I developed them, there's no way to mess up." She said with a large smile, her blue eyes sparkling. What the queen didn't know was that IA had created an End-Game plan as well, and that wasn't so 'safe from failure'. The queen made her way to the large vanity mirror.

"You make it seem as though I'm trying to date her," She said with a small giggle as she reached for her brush. She pulled at her luscious blonde braid, breaking it from its shape, allowing it to fall over her shoulder. She began to brush through the already untangled hair as she hummed- a faint smile on her face. IA regarded her curiously. Earlier, she had developed a Fail-Safe plan the involved Elsa playing with Anna like they did when they were children, but watching Elsa now, she thought of something else. Snowmen and angles could wait.

IA made her way towards Elsa. The queens eyes closed as she continued to hum. Elsa jumped when she felt IA next to her.

"Elsa," she started, carefully collecting strands of blonde hair in the palm of her hand. "You used to brush Anna's hair when you were younger." It wasn't a question, but more so a statement. The queen opened her eyes in thought- memories swirling around her mind.

"Yes," came the simple reply. IA hummed in response, letting the queen's locks fall back over her shoulder. The ice replica nodded to herself- a plan forming. It was good, but now to prep for it.

"Okay, so I have a plan, but first you need to prepare yourself fo actually doing it," IA explained. Elsa took a deep, centering breath, and with a quick nod, gestured for IA to continue. "Okay, when you're in a room with Anna, how close do you usually stand?" she asked. "Given someone didn't plop her right next to you," she muttered the last part mainly to herself. Elsa's brows furrowed as she thought back to the most recent times they had been in each other's presence, cringing at her coldness.

"I-I've never been any closer than about 3-4 feet..." she admitted, her eyes lowering themselves to the ground. "I wonder if she'll ever be able to forgive me..."

"Oh, Elsa," began IA as she crouched down in front of the queen. "please don't feel that way. Anna loves you,"

"Do I even deserve her love anymore?" Elsa sighed, and she could feel her eyes stinging with unshed tears. IA shook her head and decided to get back on topic.

"No more mopey queen now. If you really feel that way, then let's get started with our first lesson: Close Proximity."

"Close Proxi-" the queen was caught off by a quickly standing ice girl.

"If you will, My Queen," IA said gesturing for Elsa to stand up as well. The blonde furrowed her brows but did as she was directed. "Okay, tell me to stop when you feel comfortable. Be completely honest" IA said as she began to take steps back. The ice replica began to worry slightly when she began to have to weave around Elsa's centerpieces. Good thing Elsa had a large room, or else IA would have backed herself into the far wall.

"There..." Elsa's voice finally rang out through the silence. IA arched a perfect brow as she studied the space between them. No less than 12 feet were between her and Elsa.

"Wow..." she whispered to herself. She had no idea Elsa was this...socially secluded. "Okay..." she said. "I...I-uh can work with this," She said her hands place on her hips. "But this is a little much, Elsa," she admitted. "This-" she said gesturing to the empty space between them. "is "Public Space". If you're with Anna, you need to be a little more 'intimate' when it comes to spacing," she explained and began to cross the room towards Elsa. "No, you guys don't have to be nose-touching close, but if you wanna show Anna that you're trying to be closer to her, you wanna show that you're not scared to actually be _close_ to her- physically." IA stopped maybe a foot away from Elsa. This caused the Ice Queen to take to counter steps back.

"See right there." Ice Anna said pointing at the queen's feet. "That's the last thing you wanna do. If Anna steps close to you, don't recoil away or take steps back. It can hurt her feelings, make her feel bad."

"Yes, I know but, it just scares me when she gets too close..." Elsa searched for the right words. "...like I might hurt her."

IA nodded but took steps towards Elsa again until she was backed into a wall and had nowhere to go.

"Just, stand still." IA coached, and Elsa tried to still hr trembling hands, and with a deep breath, she took a brave step towards Ice Anna, taking both of them by surprise. "See, not so hard..." IA said with an encouraging smile.

 **Fail-Safe #1:**

"I can't do this," Elsa said ready to turn away from her door, and call it a night.

"Yes, you can. We practiced all day. You're fine." IA coached opening the queens large doors. "Just remember," she started as she slowly pushed Elsa out into the darkened hallway "This is your sister, anything and everything you do to become closer to her, will make her happy. You can't mess this up." IA began to close the door, ignoring Elsa's hushed whispers. "It's okay, you got this," IA whispered through the crack, and the door finally shut.

"Well here goes nothing," Elsa muttered to herself as she straightened her back and made her way to Princess Anna's sleeping quarters.

 **Knock knock knock-knock knock**

"Anna? It's Elsa. May I come in?" Elsa's bravado faded when the redwood door opened to reveal a wide-eyed Anna.

"Elsa?" She questioned "What are you doing here? Not that I mind that you're here of course. I mean why would I mind, since you're my queen and all, plus you're my big sister and I should probably be honored, which I am! Of course! It's just that you know..." Anna trailed off her, her cheeks becoming slightly pink. "I'm sorry," she said, stepping aside to allow Elsa to enter. The queen brought up a pale hand to hide her small giggles.

"It's okay," she said stepping into the large room. It was surprisingly neat Elsa had noticed. She panned the room, finally turning around to see an awkward standing Anna still near the bedroom door. "I apologize. I don't mean to intrude."

"No no! Of course not!" Anna exclaimed wagging her head back 'n forth furiously. "It's just I wasn't expecting you," she let out a nervous giggle, as she began to run her hands over the folds of her spring green nightgown, smoothening out the wrinkles. "I was just getting ready to go to sleep," Anna said making her way towards her large mirror and taking a seat. She began to undo her twin braids, and Elsa walked up behind her. She could feel her heart beating in her chest. She took a deep breath, as she watched Anna run her fingers through her orange locks. _I just have to ask.._.she told herself.

She was all too aware of how close she was to Anna, and she could feel herself getting cold feet. Maybe she should just say 'goodnight', but then IA would be disappointed. A disappointed IA was basically a disappointed Anna, and she didn't want to do that. She looked down at the brush Anna had just picked up. It was as easy as simply offering, but Elsa felt out of place. Like she didn't belong there. She sighed, but just as she was about to speak, Anna began to hum. Elsa's breath hitched in her throat, as her sister hummed. She could feel her eyes watering.

"That song..." she said and Anna stopped humming and rested her hairbrush on her lap, as she turned around to face a stunned Elsa. "You...you remember it?"

"Of course, I do, silly," Anna said, with a smile. She looked down, fondness evident on her face. "You used to hum it when we were little. While you brushed my hair. " Anna let out a small chuckle, as she directed her attention back at a still shocked Elsa. "I remember it every night, even after 10 years. I guess it's hard to forget when it was my favorite part of the day, huh?" Anna smile faltered slightly, and Elsa could hear the slight pain in her younger sister's voice. _It's now or never_...Elsa thought to herself.

"May I?" she asked, her hand gesturing towards the brush. Anna's blue eyes widened, as joy filled her heart. Giving the brush to Elsa, she beamed the largest smile her facial muscles would allow. She turned around excitedly and Elsa gently ran her hands through Anna's soft red locks. She gathered some in her hand and began to brush gently. Without much thought, a slow melody erupted from her throat, and soon Anna joined her as well. As the two sisters hummed together- in pretty intimately close proximity too, if I may add- Elsa's heart was filled with absolute bliss from the moment.

"Finished," Elsa said, smoothing down a couple of Anna's stubborn strands. Elsa found herself about to place a hand on Anna's shoulder but quickly stopped herself.

"I-I guess I'll be going now." The queen whispered, not wanting the moment to end. Anna walked Elsa to her large doors, a faint smile still playing on her lips.

"Thank you, Elsa." The girl said, her heart beating with pure happiness.

"Anything, for my princess," Elsa replied sincerely, and Anna could feel her heart soaring. Elsa could feel herself wanting to reach out and hug Anna, but steeled herself once more. They stared at each other for several moments, neither wanting to burst their shared bubble, but Elsa finally put it to an end.

"Goodnight, Anna." she whispered backing out of the doorway, and once more into the dark hallway.

"Goodnight, Elsa."

Elsa began to walk away but felt something weighing down on her chest. The queen turned around quickly just before Anna closed the door all the way.

"Anna, wait," she said, reaching towards her. Elsa drew her arm back in quickly and cast her glance to the floor.

"Yes?" Anna inquired, her blue eyes sparkling in the moonlight.

"I- I just wanted to say..." Elsa paused, and crystal blue met blue. "I love you." She offered a small smile. Anna's mouth opened and closed like she was a fish before it finally curled into a smile.

"I love you too, Elsa." she said, her voice laced with happiness. Elsa smiled once more, and nodded slightly, before turning and making her way back towards her sleeping quarters. When she finally got back to her room, she slumped against the door, her hand placed on her chest.

"Wow," she said, feeling how hard her heart beat against its cage. She smiled thinking back to only moments before when she had gotten lost in the blue vastness of Anna's eyes. "Wow..." she said again, as her heart finally began to calm down. Down the hall, a certain red-headed princess was thinking the same thing. Maybe IA was a good teacher after all.

 **Aaand that's Lesson 1 everybody!**

 **Hoped it was enjoyed.**

 **Remember to leave your feedback and/or suggestions!**

 **You know I have to hear what you guys think!**

 **Also, sorry if there's ever any mistakes in my chapters,**

 **I write these WAY too early in the morning (it's 3:04 am) lol~**

 **demi**


	3. Chapter 3 Part 1

**As Always, thanks for the support guys!**

 **RRC and ENJOY!  
**

Ice Anna paced back in forth in the queen's chambers, her excitement growing. IA had just sent Elsa on a quick mission- she was practicing how to naturally stand close to Anna while in a regular conversation. Elsa had been doing good lately, and IA was confident Elsa was doing a good job downstairs.

 **In The Dining Room**

Elsa's thoughts raced as she made her way to the other side of the dining room. IA had told her that the key to standing close to Anna with seemingly minimum effort was all based on when she first is noticed by the princess. Usually, when Elsa walks into a room that has Anna, she greets her sister, but noticeably keeps a pretty cold distance- sometimes even standing on the opposite side of the room- while in conversation. IA explained that when she walks into a room and begins conversing with Anna to make eye contact and -right away- walk over towards her.

The last couple of times had been slightly awkward, but if Anna noticed, she never said anything. It had always been difficult for Elsa to be near Anna though. Her heart would beat quickly, her mouth would become dry, and an odd feeling could be noted in her stomach. The sensations worried the queen, but IA said that it was nothing to worry about. That it was okay for Elsa to feel those things around Anna, but the Ice Replica didn't elaborate further.

Elsa walked through the hallway, contemplating her near future. She bowed her head, her brows furrowing as she played through different topics and that she and Anna could speak about. _The weather? "Goodmorning Anna, nice weather today,"..._ Elsa quickly shook that line out of her thoughts _"No no...too impersonal-according to IA- Well we could possibl-..."_

Elsa stopped dead in her tracks just as Anna exited the kitchen in front of her. Anna's eyes were wide, her cheeks filled. The younger sister straightened quickly as she hid something behind her back.

"Oh!...'i Elsha." The princess tried to say, though it was hard to understand. Elsa, arched a golden brow. "Oh, sowwy," Anna let out a small laugh before putting a hand over her mouth and swallowing hard. "Hi, Elsa." She said, much clearer this time.

"Anna..." she began. "What's that?"

"What's what?"

"That. Behind you back..." The queen said, as she walked towards her sibling. _Check..._

"Oh! This?" Anna exclaimed, pulling out an empty hand, though one still hid away behind her. "This is my four-fingered grabbing machine...and an opposable thumb." She smiled, as she wiggled her fingers around. Elsa laughed openly. She had forgotten how silly Anna was.

"Mhm." The Queen sounded, twirling her fingers in the air to create a silky, ice cloth. She leaned forward and raised the cloth to Anna's mouth and began to dab gently. She and Anna were already a tad close but she felt herself wanting to be closer, and had begun to feel the familiar effects of being in such close proximity. Their eyes were glued to each other, and Elsa couldn't get herself to look away. _She really is beautiful.._.the queen thought. Suddenly, Anna turned her head away from Elsa, a blush gracing her cheeks.

"Sorry." Elsa muttered, but didn't move back. Instead, she studied Anna's face with curiosity.

Was she too close to Anna? IA had once explained that being _too_ close to Anna, or even staring in her eyes for too long would make her blush, and here Elsa was doing both. _"But sometimes I can't help myself...will it make Anna too uncomfortable..."_ She remembered asking. _"No...not really, but if you ever do notice her getting too uncomfortable, then maybe give her a little space."_ IA had told her. Elsa couldn't see any signs- other than the blush- of Anna being too uncomfortable so she didn't pull back.

"What's this?" She asked, showing Anna the now brown smudged cloth.

"Oh! _That's_ what you're talking about." Anna let out a nervous giggle, suddenly finding the walls around her interesting. "Well...uh...that is...well you see..." Anna paused finally looking back at an amused Elsa. "I'll give you some if you don't tell the cooks." She offered quickly, a mischievous smile playing on her lips. Elsa tilted her chin up in thought.

"Deal," she laughed. Anna soon joined her in mirth and handed her a decently sized piece of chocolate.

The two sisters began to walk silently down the hall as the nibbled on their shared chocolate. Elsa gave a quick side glance to her right, noting how close she and Anna were to each other as they walked. IA would be proud of her. With a smile of satisfactory, she placed the last piece of her chocolate in her mouth, savoring its taste, before regally clasping her hands in front of her.

"Elsa..." she heard a soft voice say next to her. She turned her head and found herself looking into uncertain blue eyes. She stopped walking and faced her little sister.

"Yes, Anna?"

"Are- are you busy today?" she asked, nervously peering up at Elsa under thick lashes. Elsa didn't know how she wanted to respond. If she were to say _'no'_ then she would be forced to jump ahead of her "lessons" to "Casually Hanging" as IA called it, but if she said _'yes'_ not only would she be lying to her little sister, but by the look in Anna's eyes, she'd be disappointing her too.

"N-no. I'm not." the queen finally said, having put and end to her internal dispute. What could it hurt? "Did you have an activity in mind?" Elsa asked, and felt herself becoming nervous.

"Ooh, yes! I do!" Anna exclaimed. "I found a very beautiful sight in the forest and I've been meaning to show it to you. It is truly beautiful, Elsa. I think you'll like it." Anna said, her voice doing nothing to hide her excitement. Elsa smiled fondly, and with a small nod agreed. Anna's face broke out into a large smile, her eyes sparkling. That was always something Elsa noticed about Anna. Her eyes. Even though her face and body had matured, her blue eyes were still as lively and playful as they were when there were kids.

"Shall we have the maids pack a picnic basket?" Elsa asked, surprising herself with such a bold offer. Anna's face lit up like the night sky, as she jumped up and down.

"Oh, yes, Elsa! That would be wonderful!" She exclaimed as she began to clap happily. Elsa simply nodded once more and gestured Anna to follow her to the maids' quarters. If she could light up Anna's face like that every day by simply agreeing to something as small as a picnic, she would, and it got her thinking- what larger things could she do to make her sister happy? For Anna's smile was surely a great reward.

 **That's part 1 of the chapter. Part 2: The Picnic's**

 **gonna be pretty fluffy, so don't miss it! ;)**

 **Also, once again thank for the support!**

 **Make sure to leave your thoughts below. :)~**

 **demiflower14**


	4. Part 2: Picnic

**Heheheh I left a cliffhanger for you guys (for a long time srry)**

 **A minor one, but still one none the less,**

 **ANYWHO...Thanks as always. Comments and PM's are**

 **kind as always...nice people... :3**

 **RRC and ENJOY**

 **A/N: WHY DID I TAKE SO LONG?**

 **So for those of you who are wondering, not only was I being a little lax (alright very) with acually going online and typing. I wanted to make this chapter significantly longer because there was a lot of feelings and emotion I wanted to capture in this scene that would give you guys a deeper look into our favorite Ice queen.**

 **Part 2: Love Does Thaw**

"I have something to get..." Elsa told Anna, who was already straddling her light blue bicycle. "Umm...I will be right back. Okay?" Elsa walked elegantly down the halls until she was out of sight from her sister. Looking over her shoulder to make sure Anna wasn't following her, she began to run very un-queen like to her bedroom. She needed to talk to IA. Elsa quickly busted through her large door and was surprised to see IA pacing.

"Elsa!" greeted the replica. "How'd it go? Did you make sure to stand next her? Did you-"

"We're about to go on a picnic..." Elsa said cringing when IA exaggeratedly acted as if the air had been knocked out of her. "Anna has a spot picked out in the forest..."

"W-what? Already? But that's..." IA looked down and began counting her fingers. "-that's like three or four lessons away," she said slightly worried. "I don't know if you're ready for "Complete Isolation Time"

"Complete...what?"

"Yeah, I'm working on the name-" IA said waving a dismissive hand in the air as her brows furrowed in thought. "It's uh...like 'alone time', ya know? You're gonna be away from everyone- from me...alone...with Anna." She said pointedly. Elsa just stared at her. "The entire time is going to be talking and close proximity, along with other little things that'll help everything flow easier like knowing when to crack a joke or-

"A joke?" The queen arched a brow, but IA ignored her.

"...do you think you're ready for that?" IA said, her eyes wide and serious.

"I believe I will be..." began the blonde. "I feel...more comfortable speaking with Anna now, and Anna is such a great talker, if there happens to be a lull in the conversation, she will fill in the silence..." Elsa paused, almost as if she didn't want to speak anymore.

"What? What's wrong Elsa?"

"Well...I just...I'm not sure exactly. I always feel the need to reach out and touch Anna, but I never can. I always pull back- make an excuse to leave. I can't do that at a picnic in the middle of the forest." she scoffed.

"What's keeping you from reaching out?" IA asked raising a red brow and looked at the Queen. Elsa frowned and followed the ice girl's line of sight. She looked down at her gloved hands. She hadn't even realized she was wearing them.

"My hands?" Elsa stated this as if it was a question.

"I've seen you hug Olaf...?" IA pushed on, trying to get the queen to reach realization.

"Well yes, that's because I made him. He's made of snow, it's almost impossible for me to hurt him." Elsa said simply, before pausing. "Oh..." _Bingo._

 _"SO.."_

"It's my hands. They're what create my magic...They're what will hurt Anna..." Elsa whispered maybe more to herself than anything. She let out a small breath as she cast her glance to the ground. She began to shake her head lightly.

"Elsa, it's okay to be scared..." IA said with a soft tone that did nothing to comfort the queen. The ice woman opened her mouth ready to speak but caught herself. _This is my chance..._ "Tell Anna." she said in a voice that made it seem as though that was the only option. Elsa quickly shifted her gaze to the replica.

"Tell her?" She echoed back, her brows scrunched together in confusion. "Tell her what exactly?" she could sense the guarded tone that crept into her voice.

"Tell her the truth. Tell her your... _feelings-"_

"Feelings?" Elsa echoed again, but before she could linger on the word, IA continued with a shrug.

" _Let her in..._ I know I'm giving you all these lessons that'll slowly break you into being closer to Anna-" The replica paused her minor gesticulations to look at Elsa. "But Elsa..." IA paused again as she walked towards the blonde queen, her eyes sympathetic yet pleading. "One of the biggest things you can do to truly show Anna that you're trying...is to let her in. Don't _conceal_ anymore. Tell her your fears and in return, she'll tell you hers..."

Elsa took this into deep consideration. She could do that- surely. This was Anna. But could she really? Could she unsheathe the 10 years of fear that she had tried so hard to bury deep within her? Could she truly open herself up to vulnerability? To thaw the frozen ice walls that accumulated after years and years of repeating the same mantra over and over? _Conceal Don't Feel. Don't Let It Show. Conceal Don't Feel..._

 _"_ You _can_ Elsa. Anna loves you no matter what..."

Just as the queen went to speak. A sweet voice bounced off the hallways of the palace.

"Elsa? Did you find what you needed? The basket is ready!"

"Y-Yes I did." Elsa looked around frantically, grabbing the closest thing her pale fingers could reach. "I'm coming now," Elsa yelled back as she gave a quick glance to IA who simply smiled and gave a quick wink. Taking a deep breath the queen quickly made her way outside.

"Oh isn't it a beautiful day, Elsa!" Anna said giving a little twirl of delight. Her eyes were bright and shining with pure joy as she stared up at the sky. Her hands resting on her chest. The older girl simply smiled.

"Yes it is..." Elsa replied as she found herself staring. She cleared her throat. "Okay, Anna! Where to!" She exclaimed climbing on her green bicycle.

They rode up and down green slopes, giggling all the way to the forest entrance. Anna, who had been leading, slowed her bike to a halt and hopped off to face Elsa.

"Ha! I beat you!" She said sticking her tongue out at her big sister playfully. Elsa climbed down from her own bike as well, obviously out of breath.

"Only cause-" she paused to breathe "I let you." she huffed out with a smile.

"Uh-huh, sure~" Anna said skeptically as she waited for her sister to catch her breath. The queen straightened herself, her heart still beating quickly. She looked out and about and realized they were relatively far from the castle. The view was breathtaking. The sunlight bounced off of the magic ice that adorned the castle, making it shimmer blue in a way that didn't seem possible.

"It's beautiful Anna," Elsa said turning away from the view to look at her sister.

"What're you takin' about?" Anna said confused, as she unloaded the bikes.

"The view" the blonde replied gesturing loosely to the castle.

"Oh, no no no" the younger of the two smiled as she grabbed the basket "That's not it..." The spot had been deep in the forest, so they had to abandon their bikes and walk the rest of the way. Anna looked apprehensively at her older sister, before slowly snaking her arm around Elsa's. Elsa's heart skipped a beat as she looked at their linked arms. Elsa was surprised at how warm Anna's skin was against her own. It was soft too. Elsa's brows furrowed in thought.

"Is this...okay, Elsa?" The redheaded girl asked, looking at the queen from under thick lashes. She could feel how tense her sister was. Elsa cleared her throat. As much as she wanted to pull away from the young girl, she also wanted to make her happy. And if she was honest with herself, being this close to Anna made her happy as well.

"I mean, cause you know...well we don't have to- I just- you know. It's okay if you don't..." Anna's flustered ramblings were cut off with Elsa's heart warming smile. The older sister gently tapped her younger sister's nose with a wink, as she readjusted them.

"I don't mind." And with that, Anna guided her through the green mass that was Arendale's forest. The blonde studied Anna's face and could see the unmatched joy that shown.

"You alway did love the forest, didn't you?" Elsa smiled when Anna answered with a quick and enthusiastic nod. This caused the queen to chuckle softly.

"Isn't it wonderful to see how beautiful the rest of your kingdom is?" Anna said over her shoulder. The queen gave a small nod. Indeed it was. She had never seen much beyond the walls of the palace- other than the North Mountain of course. Elsa watched as Anna weaved them effortlessly and gracefully through the thick greenery.

"You know, Anna," The queen began. "I can carry some of that stuff. I may be the queen but it doesn't mean I can't...help-" Elsa's words were cut off once she and Anna ducked under a large hanging tree branch and into a small clearing. Elsa froze as she looked around. "Wow..." she muttered almost incomprehensively. Her vast vocabulary escaping her. Elsa had never been illiterate, but she simply could not find the words to form a correct sentence.

Before her was a beautiful, almost magical looking multi-step waterfall that fed into a large body of crystal blue water. There seemed to be various colored lillies floating atop the blue lake, and small glowing bugs flew delicately through the air. The large bushy trees around them seemed to shade some of the area, leaving bright rays of luminous yellows and oranges cascading and reflecting off the water's surface, casting sparkling reflections on the large stones and trees surrounding the area- thus adding a certain majestic feeling to the beautiful sight.

Elsa hadn't noticed that she had been quiet for so long and turned to see a fidgeting Anna.

"So, uh, do you like it?" Anna asked, her eyes not meeting Elsa's. "Well, I mean- you know...you don't have to say anything if you don't like it...and-"

"Anna..." Elsa said calming down Anna's rambling. The queen smiled softly at her sister but felt her heart break. Something about the way Anna seemed to want her approval for something that was obviously amazing. But IA said not to do this exact thing. " _Don't overthink it...don't over-analyze it. You're with Anna now, be with her now."_

 _"_ Anna," the queen started again with another soft smile. "It's beautiful. It's..." Elsa looked around again. "It's breathtaking!" Her voice carried a tone of mirth that she hadn't heard in a while. She grabbed Anna's hands without thinking about it, and smiled brightly. "I love it! Thank you, so much!"

"You really like it?" Anna's smile was beginning to return. Her eyes finally meeting Elsa's. "I-just...I wasn't sure you would like it."

"Of course I like it. You found it," Elsa said, relieved that she felt her sister relax. However, she had just realized she held Anna's hands in her own. Her first reaction was to recoil. She could feel her heart beating oddly. Anna's hands were so warm and so soft, she didn't want to let go.

"Elsa, are you okay?"

Elsa swallowed and her eyes darted from their hands to Anna's baby blue eyes. She remembered IA's words.

"I'm...not hurting you?" There was the usual uncertainty in her voice. Anna looked at her sister confused.

"Hurting me? Why would you be hurting me?" The care in Anna's voice calmed Elsa.

"My hands-" Elsa said gesturing downward. Anna arched a brow and shifted her gaze

"Elsa, you're shaking." She said as she observed the queen's slender hands. After a few seconds, Anna seemed to understand Elsa's stress. She sighed with a gentle smile, bringing her sister hands to her chest. "Elsa, you're not hurting me."

Elsa cringed at the sight of her sister gingerly cradling her hands.

"Are-are you sure? My hands-" She pulled away slowly. She observed her own pale hands before and turning away from Anna. "...that's all they seem to do..." Elsa wrapped her arms around herself, despite the warm summer air. Anna quickly made her way to the queen and without much warning, grabbed her hands and spun her around. "Please, Anna. I don't want to hurt you."

The younger girl brought the queen's hands to her face, and gently placed them on her flushed cheeks. The queen felt her breath shorten and she stared shocked at her younger sister. Fearful blue, met their warm counterparts and Anna simply smiled.

"Anna-" Elsa voice was breathy and shaky. Her brows furrowed at the smooth skin beneath her palms, and she unconsciously began to stroke Anna's cheek. Anna could feel her cheeks beginning to warm, but didn't move away. "I-I'm not hurting you?" Elsa asked although she knew that answer, but she wanted to be sure. "You're not getting cold?" Elsa withdrew one of her hands and stroked Anna's hair in an unintentionally intimate way that made Anna outright blush.

"No," Anna smiled simply. "I'm fine. See?" Anna could feel her eyes watering at the fear in the queen's eyes.

Elsa could feel her eyes beginning to sting as a trembling smile made its way onto her face.

"Oh, Anna!" She exclaimed bringing the surprised, but willing girl into a crushing hug. They're arms wrapped around each other with extreme ferocity, no space left between them. A few tears fell from Elsa's eyes as she reveled in this feeling. A feeling of utmost content.

The warmth of Anna's body pressed into hers. The feeling of Anna's beating heart in sync with her own. The feeling of simply being close to someone again. She felt like a burden had finally been lifted off her shoulder. She could feel the pain and fear of the last 10 years melt away from the warmness of their hug.

"See, Elsa." Anna's voice was muffled by Elsa's shoulder. "You don't have to be afraid anymore. I love you."

"Anna," Elsa sniffed. "I love you too." Elsa pulled away and gently wiped Anna's tears. They stared into each other's eyes before Elsa spoke up again. "You sure you're okay? No white hair this time?" She joked, making her sister laugh in her arms. Suddenly, Anna's stomach gurgled and the two girls erupted into a fit of laughter.

"Sounds like Marshmallow found us," the princess laughed as she finally let Elsa go. "Do you want to eat now, Elsa?"

"Yes, I'm starving." The queen watched as Anna made her way to the basket and pulled out a blanket to sit on. "Wait, Anna," the queen reached towards her. "I have a better idea." With the twirl of her finger, the ground around them was covered with fluffy lumps of snow. Anna's face lit up.

"Perfect!"

The two were ecstatic to see that the maid had packed a plethora of chocolate. They ate their food and talked about the days to come. What they would do tomorrow. What they would eat for breakfast. Meetings that had to attend and everything in between.

"An' den I yelled f'r him to duck so that I croud throw the flaming branket on da wroolf!" Anna exclaimed, her mouth stuffed with chocolate cake. Elsa laughed and instinctively brought her hand up to wipe the corner of Anna's mouth. The young girl blushed lightly before swallowing and mumbling a small "Thank you"

The day had been filled with fun, but both the girls were exhausted and if they didn't head back now, the Castleman and guards would grow worrisome.

 **In Anna's Room**

The queen continued to gently brush Anna's red locks as they both hummed together in unison.

"Today was amazing, Anna. Thank you." She said tenderly. Anna opened her previously closed eyes and looked at Elsa's reflection and simply smiled in return.

"You promise to teach me how to Ice skate next time right?" Anna asked as she closed her eyes again. Her eyelids beginning to feel heavy.

"I thought next time you wanted to take one of the boats and sail?" She laughed with a smile- happy their future were filled with plans. "I'm finished." She stated, gently setting down the brush. She laughed lightly when she realized her sister had fell asleep. "Anna," she whispered "Come on, Anna. Let's go lay you down okay?"

"Okay~" replied the half-asleep Anna as she tried to open her eyes but failed miserably.

Elsa had gotten the young princess into the bed with extreme effort. She sat down next to Anna and watched her sleep. _She looks so cute...Anna really is beautiful...wait. What...?_

Elsa blinked herself out of her thoughts. Where in the world had that come from? _Well...I mean...it's not bad to call my sister beautiful but..._ There was just something that felt a little off when she thought about it. Shaking her head, she reached down and gave Anna a small peck on the cheek- smiling when Anna lips curled into a grin.

"I love you, Anna...I just never want to hurt you again." She whispered the last part before standing up and making her way to her room.

* * *

 _The wind howled outside the swinging castle doors._

 _"Anna!" the queen yelled, running through corridors and hallways in search for her sister. She ran to a maid. "Where's Anna!" the maid recoiled away from Elsa._

 _"Monster!" she screamed before running away. Elsa frown deepened and she found someone else._

 _"Please. Tell me where Anna is. I can't find her-"_

 _"Evil sorceress!" the person scorned. Elsa looked around and found herself surrounded by the townspeople carrying torches and weapons. Their leader- Prince Hans._

 _"What are you doing here," Elsa demanded as she took steps away from the mob._

 _"You just couldn't control your powers, could you?" The prince said grabbing a sword from the ground._

 _"What are you talking about?" She asked as she eyed the sword in his hand. With every step he took forward, she took two backwards. "Stay away from me..." she warned, putting her hands up ready to defend herself._

 _"How many people will you kill before you are satisfied?" Hans said, a sickening truth in his voice. Elsa felt her heart skip a beat._

 _"What are you talking about...?"_

 _Prince Hans and his mob split in the middle. Elsa waited anxiously, her heart beat quickening. She fell to the ground with a gasp upon seeing red hair._

 _"Anna..." she croaked out. "Anna, No!" she cried. "Please, no!" She yelled into the blizzard she had created as tears ran down her face. She tried to get to her sister, but the townspeople were holding her back. "Let me go! I need to get to my sister!"_

 _"Calm down..." she heard a morphed voice say. "Elsa, calm down. It's okay."_

 _The scene around Elsa began to melt away, and the voice became clearer._

"Elsa, please. I'm right here. You're okay."

The queen opened her eyes and found herself staring into worried blue. The moonlight created a glow around Anna making her look like an angel. The thought made new tears streak down Elsa's cheeks. She realized that she was in her bed. In Anna's tender arms. The princess rocked them back 'n forth as she stroked Elsa's head and the queen's blood was still pounding in her ears.

"Anna..." she managed to get out. She reached a hand up to touch her cheek- to make sure she was real. Anna grabbed Elsa's hand in her own and pressed it to her warm cheek.

"You're okay Elsa. I'm right here. It's okay." The red head tried to calm the queen down, but the dream came rushing back full force.

"Anna! You need to leave!" Elsa exclaimed trying to push Anna away but the girl was stronger than she looked, and Elsa was completely drained.

"Elsa," Anna said softly. "It's okay. It was a dream." She said, trying once more to calm down the restless queen in her arms.

"No, no no no no!" Elsa exclaimed her cheeks still covered in tears as she tried, uselessly, to pry Anna's caring arms away from her. "I- I hurt you," she choked out.

"Look at me, Elsa. I'm fine, don't you see?" Anna tried, but Elsa was having none of it. Anna shivered and realized the room's walls were already iced over. She needed to calm Elsa down fast.

Elsa flailing stopped when she felt warm lips on her own. The fear and panic was gone and filled with an odd warmth. She opened her eyes wide, as she looked at her sister. She couldn't comprehend what was happening. Was Anna kissing her? The ice began to evaporate away- feeling lightheaded as the simple kiss continued. This was wrong. At least that's what her brain was telling her but it felt too good, too perfect to be anything but right. She closed her eyes and took in the fullness of Anna's lips. How soft they were. How they almost tasted sweet. If this was a dream she wanted to remember it when she woke up. Finally, they broke apart, both girls out of breath.

"Are you okay now, Elsa?" Anna asked, trying desperately to keep her eyes locked on Elsa's. She could feel her face burning, but waited for an answer. Elsa swallowed hard and nodded.

"Yes." she said breathlessly.

"Good," Anna said with an odd tone and a small nod. She pulled Elsa to lay on her chest. "Now, go back to sleep, okay? I'm right here, and I'm never going to leave you..."

Elsa felt a lump in her throat as she nodded. She casted all of the confusing thoughts running rampant in her mind. She could think about all of this on the morning- right now she was with Anna. Wrapping her arms tightly around her beloved princess, she let the comforting sound of Anna's beating heart lull her to sleep.

 **AAAAND That's the end of this chapter.**

 **Don't worry there's more! ^_^**

 **Hopefully, you enjoyed it.**

 **Feedback and comments are welcomed as always.**

 **Stay tuned**

 **~demiflower14**


	5. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for the kind comments!**

 **I'm so glad people enjoy this story so much!** **3**

 **RRC and ENJOY**

Elsa began to stir slightly, becoming aware of her surroundings before she even opened her eyes. She scrunched up her nose, feeling as though there was a spider web spread across her face. She went to move it but realized there was an unmistakable warmth next to her causing her eyes to shoot open. Her heart fluttered softly when her senses connected to her now active conscious. She smiled brushing Anna's hair from her face. _That's what that was..._ She thought as she craned her neck to get a better look at Anna's peacefully sleeping face. The queen looked at their position-Her arms wrapped around Anna's waist, her head in the crook of her sister's neck- and nearly jumped from her comfortable spot in Anna's arms due to the unexpectedly close distance, but couldn't bring herself to move. The princess began to stir slightly having felt Elsa fidgeting for the past couple of minutes.

"Elsa?" She yawned stretching out like a cat, the tiredness leaving her muscles. "You're awake?"

"Of course, I am, silly." Elsa teased with a small giggle. She was always the first one to rise in the morning. After Anna had rubbed the sleep out of her eyes she tilted her head down to look at her beloved older sister. Their eyes met and Elsa felt an odd stirring in her stomach when she couldn't look away. _It's like she has a spell on me..._

 ** _Knock Knock Knock..._**

The two sisters jolted up and looked at the queens door.

"Yes?" Elsa's voice rang through the quiet room. Her eyes still not leaving Anna's.

"Breakfast is ready, my queen."

"Thank you, I shall be there shortly," Elsa called out, her eyes shifting to the door. She heard the shuffling of the maid's feet as they traveled down the hall, and guided her eyes back to Anna's before she found herself staring at her younger sister's pink lips. She brought her finger up to gently touch her own lips unconsciously. She felt a blush creeping up her pale skin as she remembered what happened last night- the kiss. She swallowed hard. Maybe it was a dream, but if it was it felt so real.

"I-I uh...should get dressed for breakfast..." Anna said her blue eyes focused on the wall. Elsa noticed the small blush on her cheeks. Quickly bringing her hand down she nodded. With a small, shy smile Anna began to slip out of the room to get ready. Elsa felt slight disappointment in her heart when Anna began to leave. Almost as if she didn't want to be aparte from her.

"Wait! Anna-" Elsa said abruptly, causing the red-headed princess to pop her head back in the room, her eyebrow arched.

"Yeah, Elsa? What's wrong?"

"I um..." The queen began to stutter. She didn't exactly have a reason as to why Anna should stay. Her icy blue eyes darted around for an answer before finally falling onto the hairbrush propped up on the vanity mirror. "Would you like for me to uh, brush your hair?" the queen asked lamely. She hoped her voice didn't sound as meek as she thought. Anna's baby blues were wide, but she willingly agreed-her head bobbing up and down quickly Anna sat down and Elsa walked up behind her before grabbing the gem encrusted brush.

Once she was finished, she lovingly ran her fingers through the red mass of soft locks. She grabbed the white strand of hair that alway caught her eyes as it contrasted greatly against the bright red before letting it fall freely through her fingers. She hadn't noticed the outright affection that was displayed so openly on her face until she looked up into the mirror. Glancing back at Anna she realized the younger girl had began to blush lightly.

"Thank you, Elsa," she said quietly running her finger through her hair. She clasped her hands in front of he and excused herself to change for breakfast. "I'll see you then."

The queen waited until the door shut before placing a hand on her forehead. She listened as the footsteps traveled down the hall. She was already missing the young girl's presence.

"What is going on?" She asked herself. As if on cue, IA came bounding out from her hiding spot.

"Well that went well," she teased, taking a seat next to the confused queen. Elsa looked at IA, and suddenly felt awkward. She had gotten so used to being with the ice replica, but now that she knows how it feels to be with the real Anna, being with IA felt...wrong. Reading Elsa's thoughts, the replica responded. "Don't worry. I'm not gonna be here for very much longer."

"What?" Elsa asked, completely confused now. _Where was she going?_

"After what happened last night..." Ia chuckled. "You're not going to need me anymore." she paused, a sly grin on her face. "Looks like you're uh...pretty close to her already." Ia wriggled her eyebrows causing the queen to blush at the confirmation of last night's incident. Elsa quickly brought her hands up to cover her reddening face.

"I can't believe that happened!" she yelled into her hands, effectively muffling her voice. "She's my sister for crying out loud!" she said turning towards IA, her blue eyes wide. The replica nodded slowly as she spoke.

"Oh...so..." she twisted her lips to the side. "You _didn't_ like it?" she knew the answer, but she wanted to make sure Elsa did as well. The blonde was ready to respond but quickly found herself at a loss for words...again.

"It's not that I didn't enjoy it-"

"So you liked it?" Ia quickly responded. Elsa just stared at her still struggling to find a vocabulary.

"I- I think I did..." she paused casting her eyes to the ground as she bit her lip lightly. "But...she's my little sister. I can't do stuff like _that_ with her. Not only that, but she's...she's..." Elsa shook her head as she stood up with a heavy sigh. IA just sat watching. "I should go to breakfast now..." she whispered into the air. "She's waiting for me," Elsa paused again as if there as more she wanted to say, but simply walked out of her room leaving a pondering IA alone.

The pair ate silently as they shared stolen glances. Anna felt butterflies in her stomach every time their eyes would meet and Elsa would give her a warm genuine smile.

"Elsa, I was wondering..." she paused as she traced invisible patterns on the expensively embroidered table cloth.

"Yes?"

"If you had anything planned for the day..."

"Not that I know of. What would you like to do today, Anna?" the queen asked, her eyes sparkling. Anna danced in her seat as she spoke.

"The garden!" she exclaimed rising from her seat quickly sending it backward, a huge smile on her face that caused the queen to let out a small giggle. Anna cleared her throat as she picked up the seat and sat down. Smoothing out her dress, she spoke again. "I mean...would you like to take a walk in the garden with me, Elsa?" she asked straightening her back and lifting her chin slightly, trying to give the appearance of a reserved princess. Elsa laughed again,

"Yes, I would. Of course," she smiled. Anna sent her chair flying back again as she fist pumped the air.

"Yes! I mean um- sorry." she said picking up the chair, a smile still gracing her features. Her eyes sparkled with delight as she excused herself to pack their lunch.

 **Yay! Another cliffhanger leading to a picnic/lunch!** ^-^

 **Sorry to leave you with such a short chapter**

 **but the next one's gonna be pretty fun so**

 **Stay tuned~**

 **demiflower14**


	6. Chapter 5

**Yaay! I'm not dead. :P**

 **(I'm sorry for the hellishly long wait)**

 **I think the ending to Kairos is coming up soon, so make sure you stay tuned in.**

 **RRC and ENJOY**

"Again?," IA exclaimed, her icy blue eyes wide as she stared at Elsa incredulously. She looked away from the shocked Elsa and began to bite her thumb gently as she turned her back to the queen.

"She's moving a lot faster on her own. Faster than I had planned for..." Ia paused glancing at Elsa over her shoulder. "I might need to make a few adjustments to the 'End-Game' plan..."

"The what?" Elsa asked as she furrowed her brows, only hearing the last part. Anna's head snapped up.

"Nothing! It's nothing. I guess you're fine to go on a walk with Anna. You seem comfortable talking to her, you're not afraid to touch her anymore, and...you kinda kissed her too." Ia added that last part with a low voice, but Elsa still caught it. Her face reddened immediately as she thought back to the kiss her and her sister had shared. She didn't know how she was to behave after something like that. Elsa thought that, perhaps, the kiss was purely sisterly. That would explain why they would kiss anyway, right? Anna did it just to calm her down. Elsa decided this was the most reasonable explanation, and that she shouldn't look any more into it. Ia mentally faced-palmed herself at Elsa's thoughts.

"Okay, Elsa. Now, don't let her wait any longer. Hurry! Shoo!" she giggled swatting an objecting Elsa out of the large room. The queen turned to say something but was met by a slamming door. Noticing the movement to her left she saw the maid looking between her and the door obviously confused.

"It was the uh- the wind," Elsa said lamely- an awkward giggle escaping her lips. The maid smiled thought skepticism was evident on her face, as she nodded and slowly backed away before turning down the hall. Elsa let the awkward smile fall from her lips with a sigh. _I need to hurry and get to Anna..._

Elsa saw a giddy Anna waiting for her at the base of the stairs. Anna's red hair was braided into a halo on her head. The green dress she wore was casual but still obviously made for a princess. Anna's smile broadened as she watched her sister descend the steps. She couldn't help but identify Elsa as a goddess. There was so much grace in the way that she walked and elegance in the way she moved. Anna would've have been put in a trance had she not been as excited as she was. The princess quickly grabbed her queen's arm before pulling her towards the garden.

"Come, Elsa! Let's go!" she smiled over her shoulder, causing the queen to return it easily. Anna's actions didn't seem to be hindered by last nights...events and that realization alone made Elsa feel a little more at ease. She let Anna pull her down the long hallway and to the large door that led outside. Elsa looked up at the vast blue above her. Whimsical clouds gliding lazily across it. Anna pulled Elsa to the Royal Garden's entrance- A prodigious double-doored gate with twisting and winding metal vines curling up to create the royal seal. Anna pushed open the doors and took in the colorful variety of flowers around her. She took a deep breath and clasped her hands together before looking at Elsa.

"It's a beautiful day outside." Anna smiled over her shoulder as she pulled Elsa to the Royal Garden's entrance"...birds are singing, flowers are blooming..." Anna pushed open the doors and took in the colorful variety of flowers around her. She took a deep breath and clasped her hands together before looking at Elsa.

The queen hadn't seen this the garden since she was a kid. She was surprised to see that it was well kept and thriving so lusciously. She looked at Anna who had been watching her intensely. She smiled at the princess and walked closer to her. Surprising both of them, she linked their arms before speaking.

"Shall we?"

 **This is short I know. What I think I'm going to do rather**

 **than take 5 years updating just to ensure a good lengthy chapter-**

 **I'm going to update in smaller increments like this.**

 **That's kinda sucky. I know. But I do honestly think the story will get finished like this.**

 **On that small note-**

 **Stay Tuned. Deuces~**

 **demiflower14**


	7. Chapter 6

**Yaay. Didn't take a year to update (literally).**

 **Just a quick thank you for not giving up on me.**

 **RRC and ENJOY**

 **In the Royal Garden**

"Elsa!" Anna exclaimed. "Elsa, this way! Over here!"

The queen had to raise her dress slightly as she allowed herself to be pulled along by her sister. They stopped just short of a large, clear pond surrounded by boulders and topped with green lily pads. The red-headed girl let go of Elsa's hand and turned towards her; a large smile plastered on her face.

"Oh, can we Elsa? Can we?" Her blue eyes pleading as she stared at her older sister. Elsa couldn't help but smile at Anna. With a flick of her wrist, the pond water froze over solid. Anna's face lit up as she watched the intricate ice patterns dance across the entirety of the pond until it reached the tips of her toes.

"Amazing..." she breathed, watching her breath turn to fog. She began bouncing in place, giddily, when green ice skates began to wrap around her feet. "So cool!" She exclaimed. "Okay let's go!" Anna pumped her fist in the air as she turned to glide away- fully prepared to skate rings around her sister. Her momentum, however, was halted by the queen grabbing her wrist softly causing her stomach to flutter ever so subtly.

"Whoa there, feisty pants," she smiled at her sister's eagerness. "You don't know how to skate yet, remember?" she arched a brow, waiting for Anna's response- which was to simply blush.

"Oh yeah. Heh heh," she replied sheepishly, her eyes dropping to the ground. "Well, we used to skate when we younger." she quickly added, bringing her hands to her hips, chin inclined. "Maybe I remember how to." She finished with a humph-a small smile playing on her lips.

"Maybe." Elsa laughed. "Okay, one lap around-successfully- and you'd have proved me wrong." The queen challenged. Anna scoffed as she began to back up rather unsteadily.

"Easy...peasy..." she laughed nervously, surveying the circumference of the pond. "Yeah, I can totally do this. No prob..." she said in mock bravado.

"I believe you," Elsa said as she produced her own ice skates. "Go ahead. I won't stop you," she added, continuing to play along.

"No sweat," the red head whispered to herself. The moment she brought her right foot up to push, she brought it back down having felt completely off balance. She decided to take baby steps. _Right. Left. Right. Left. Just put a little more energy into it and I should be able to slide a little...right?_

Elsa couldn't help the smile that tugged at her lips as she watched her sister attempt to skate. She had barely made it ten feet on her unsteady legs-arms jutting out and flapping like a flightless bird. The older of the two sighed, her head tilted to the side. Would it hurt to give Anna just a little push? With a small twirl of her fingers, blue-purple colored magic flew to Anna's skates just as her foot game down to push. The queen's magic mixed with Anna's small push gave the girl some momentum. Elsa watched as her face lit up and she pushed again and again.

"Look, Elsa!" Anna pushed harder and harder and was leaving heaps of shaved ice in her wake. Eventually she had made it all the way around the frozen pond and had no intention of stopping. Elsa realized this and her smile slowly slipped from her face.

"Anna, maybe you should slow down..."

"No way!" The girl replied and she pushed even harder.

"Anna," the queen tried again but to no avail. She thought about retracting her magic, but then Anna would be going at the same speed and without her magic crutch-she would get injured. Maybe if she used her magic to stop her? No, she's going to fast-a sudden halt could harm her as well. She could just gradually slow her down right? But Elsa's mind was running rampant, this situation bringing back a sense of dreaded Deja vu. She couldn't use her magic-she couldn't potentially harm Anna.

"Elsa!" Anna said unsteadily, she had stopped pushing but she was still moving fast. "Elsa! I don't know how to stop!" she shouted over the wind whipping across her face. Elsa's instincts kicked into over-drive as she made her way to Anna's position.

"Hold on, Anna! I'm coming!" she assured. She realized that placing herself in front of Anna's path could prove to be fatal, but grabbing her from behind...

She didn't have time to think when a red blur skid past her. Reaching out her arms, she grabbed ahold of the princess sending the both of them flying onto...a pile of snow? Elsa's powers must have unintentionally created a small storm during her tiny episode and, thus, this pile of snow. Holding Anna tightly to her chest, trying to calm her fast beating heart.

"Anna..." Elsa voice trembled to a stop. Anna was confused, that is until a small scintillation caught her eye. She looked at her skates and saw the unmistakable gleam of Elsa's magic. She let out a small sigh, wrapping her arms around her sister as the realization hit her.

"Elsa, it's okay. I'm okay. I didn't get hurt." she cupped the queen's pale face and was saddened to see her blue eyes filled with unshed tears. "This isn't like last time." she said in earnest-stroking the queen's smooth skin with the pad of her thumb. Their eyes stayed locked and the queen felt a chill run through her, and it wasn't due to the ice beneath her. There faces were close and she could feel her sister's warm breath on her lips. She remembered how those lips felt-so soft, sweet even. She remembered how she felt butterflies in her tummy-something she'd only ever read in books. She searched Anna's face. Her rosy cheeks, her pink nose, her beautiful blue eyes. Elsa felt the taboo of her heart-would she dare? Could she?

Their faces were seemingly becoming closer. Was she leaning in? Was Anna? Her breath hitching in her throat as her eyes dropped to Anna's plush lips. Her heart was beating so wildly against its cage that she wondered if Anna could hear it in their close proximity. The princess in question, however, was in her own little world.

The hammering of her own heart, seemed to beat out the thoughts racing through her mind. Was she about to kiss Elsa...again? The first time was purely sisterly, right? She needed a fast way to calm Elsa down, so Bam! A kiss. That's okay, right? Elsa didn't seem to mind. Anna licked her lips as she surveyed the warmth caused by her sister's closeness. Am I getting closer or is she? She raised her blue eyes to their counterparts.

Elsa saw the sweet innocence of Anna's eyes. Heavens, what was she doing? She turned her head away quickly-exhaling a breath she didn't even realize she was holding. Anna pulled back as well, dropping her head bashfully. Shaking her head, as if it clear it, Elsa stood up and reached out her hand to Anna.

"I'll teach you how to skate after we grab a bite of food. How does that sound?" she couldn't stop the breathlessness in her voice, nor the trembling of her hand. Anna looked up at her, face tomato red, and gently placed her hand in Elsa's- a chill shooting down her spine.

"Sounds like a plan."

 **OOH. So close. ;) :P**

 **Stay tuned~**

 **demiflower14**


	8. Chapter 7

**I'm...just gonna let you read the story. Don't look at the last update indicator...Ahem...**  
 **RRC AND ENJOY**

 **Chapter 7: The Smaller, Sweeter Things**

 _ **Still in the Royal Garden**_

Anna and Elsa had spent the better part of the day learning-or relearning how to ice-skate and now there they were sitting down and enjoying lunch. IA looked on stealthily from the Queen's window. She nodded her head in approval being that Elsa seemed to be doing very good. Maybe, just maybe, she was ready to put the "End Game" plan into full affect. IA tapped her chin, the clink of ice on ice echoing through the silence of the room. _Hmm..._ she thought. _How should I go about this?_ She could feel Elsa emotions running through her-albeit faintly due to their distance- but she could feel them none-the-less. Suddenly, a thought popped into her head. This plan was the first she came up with- a rather classic one she had tossed aside not thinking it would work. But this situation as a whole was pretty anomalous, so the "End Game" should reflect that. This thought alone was the only thing that led IA into believing this plan could work. In truth, it really had no foreseeable outcome, but this was a plan Ice Anna decided she would stick with. She could only pull psychological artificial intelligence and reactions from Elsa and what little bit the Queen knew of Anna's psych and personality. So, going over everything she had to go off of, the plan seemed pretty good. IA just needed to separate the two for a small amount of time. She just hoped for the sake of Elsa and Anna- that this worked.

 ****Time Skip After They've Eaten Lunch (still in the garden)****

"Anna?" the Queen whispered in a meek voice, her blue eyes falling to look at the frozen ground beneath her.

"Yes, Elsa?"

"I-" Elsa gulped and looked down. She didn't know what she wanted to say. She could feel a blush forming on her pale cheeks as her eyes darted up at Anna's patient face and back down. Anna smiled softly and decided she would ease the tension.

"Elsa, a couple days ago, when we went on the picnic-" she paused waiting for Elsa's eyes to meet hers, and when they did she could see the gratefulness and relief watch over her older sister's features in silent 'thanks'. "You ran back up to grab something." she stated. "I-uh- I never got to ask what it was. You seemed to have left it at the bottom of the basket...the maid gave it to me believing that it was mine..." Anna pulled from a hidden pocket in her dress, a small necklace of sorts. It was a heart, slit down the middle, one side green the other blue. Elsa felt her breath hitch as Anna slid the necklace into Elsa's hand. The queen looked at it as if it was a weapon- She hadn't even been paying attention to what she grabbed. Her face burned red and she tried to say something but Anna reached into her dress and pulled something. A twin necklace.

"I never took it off..." Anna whispered. Elsa felt emotions tugging her very core in a plethora of directions. She wanted to say how happy she was that Anna still had it. Their childhood necklace the one the wore promising they would always stay with each other. She wanted to express sorrow and regret for breaking that promise. She wanted to atone for the years she had spat in the face of the love they once shared-shutting out the one and only person that loved her unconditionally. She wanted to pull Anna into her arms and kiss her again. Heavens above, these emotions were too much for the queen. All these words she wanted to say eventually substituted for a gentle sob as she hung her head low.

Anna eyes widened not expecting that response to their necklaces. She pulled Elsa into a warm embrace, feeling her older sister's hands clutching onto her dress for purchase. A mantra began to fall from the Queen's mouth of "I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry, Anna" She pulled Elsa closer and whispered gently to her.

"Shh Elsa...it's okay. You don't have to be sorry anymore-"

"I do, Anna!" the queen exclaimed in a high-pitched voice racked with trembles. "I-I shut you out when you needed me most. Me-your big sister, your queen, your _friend!_ Every part of me is supposed to look after you and I didn't." Elsa said shakily her hair flowing in the breeze that she was starting. "How can you ever begin to forgive me?" she sobbed her arms wrapping gently around her body.

"I was never angry with you, Elsa," the younger girl said softly. "I don't need to forgive you. You are my sister and I will love you no matter what." Anna paused, pulling back to look at her queen. "I will never blame you for those years. None of it was your fault. Yes, you're my queen, my sister, my _best_ friend... but above all...you're human. Nobody is perfect- though you do get raise the standards pretty high," she added with a smile. Happy to see it replicated softly by her sister. "You dealt with it the best way you knew how. I know it was hard for you just as it was me. You never have to apologize about it again. I love you." She whispered in a sincere voice so mature, Elsa wondered briefly if she really was the older of the two. Elsa felt all of her tension drain out into the hug. The young woman she held in her warms was truly a magnificent being. She felt dubious about her thoughts on Anna. She was indeed beautiful, charming, talented, funny, and above all, kind. So what was this feeling she felt so deeply. It did resemble that of when they were kids however, this was mush more-deeper set. One that made her stomach drop and her heart beat pick up in concurrent. One that made her giddy as she thought about the things they would do the next day.

Elsa's brows furrowed and she pulled back once more to observe her sister's face and its proximity. There they were again. In that same position-faces nearly touching as they shared the air between them. Elsa's eyes flickered up to Anna's light blues, twinkling with something that was completely unreadable. There it was, Elsa noted. That feeling of falling whenever she was close to Anna, this close to her. She closed her eyes, having felt herself leaning in. She would step up onto the plate as the elder of the two. She would take the initiative-she would take this leap of faith hoping and praying that Anna would be there to catch her. She breathed...her heart beating rapidly and for a second, she wondered if Anna could hear it, she could feel her body shaking as she moved even closer.

 **1 Beat...**

 **2...**

 **3...**

 **4...**

 **5...**

A sweet breath caught her throat as her lips rested once more on the softest and sweetest thing she had ever felt. She pressed her lips harder against her sister's and felt rather than heard a small whimper escape Anna's mouth. She quickly pulled back as of she had been burned. Her face was red hot in embarrassment as she stood and back away from Anna.

"I-I apologize. I don't know what came over me. I-ooph!" Before she realized what had happened, she felt Anna throw herself into her arms. "Anna?-" she was cut off upon feeling a pair of lips on her. Elsa felt relief wash over her, she hugged her sister tighter to her body and deepened the kiss, she pulled back light headed as a smile rivaling the sun lit up her face. Anna smiled brightly as well, she had never seen Elsa smile so happily-not since they were children. Another wave of happiness overtook her again as she lifted the princess up and twirled her around- once, twice, three times- **AHERM.**

Elsa nearly dropped Anna at the sound of unwanted presence. It was Constantine, the royal escort. His face was colored slightly as he slicked by his well groomed hair.

"I apologize Your Majesty," he coughed lightly. "Princess," he said with a nod in her direction. The two sisters quickly withdrew from each other and fixed their dresses.

"That is quite alright, Constantine. What is it that you need?" Elsa said evenly, though there was still a hint of a smile on her face as she spoke. Anna watched on at how perfectly her sister slipped back into the professional air that a Queen always carried. She herself was still quite flustered.

"A nobleman of Weasleton-Ah excuse me-Weselton, has requested an audience with you, Your Highness." He informed her. Elsa noted the distaste in his voice. No one liked mentioning Weselton after the Great Thaw, however, the Queen in all of her amiable but stern nature, continued trade with Weselton-much to her subject's disliking. Though, there were laws put into place not allowing a certain duke to return.

"I understand, Constantine." A quick look to the man told the Royal Escort to allow the two sister some privacy. He nodded and turned on his heel as Else smiled at him thankfully. He couldn't leave her fully being there was a number of foreigners just over the wall, but he did give her some space. Elsa closed her eyes and breathed deeply before turning to her sister with a guilty look.

"Oh! That's okay, Elsa! Your Queenly duty calls. I'll be fine-well more than fine actually considering..." Anna cut off her ramblings and laughed nervously. The Queen smiled fondly at her younger sister and pulled her into a hug.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too, Elsa."

The queen fought the urge to kiss her sister again remembering how close Constantine truly was. Anna as if sensing Elsa's want, leaning in to kiss her cheek.

"Now...go do queenly things." she smiled, pushing the queen over to Constantine. "Alrighty, Con! She's ready!" She smiled brightly. The royal escort simply smiled and shook his head.

"Thank you, Princess...My Queen?" He offered his beefy arm to Elsa who took it with a smile. As they began to walk away, she threw a quick smile over her shoulder to Anna, who smiled in return and created a heart with her hands.

 **Okey doke. Not sure how I feel about this one**

 **it was really rushed because I don't have a laptop anymore and had to use a library computer**

 **and there was someone waiting for their turn. (We get 1 hr each)**

 **Hopefully you enjoyed and I apologize for any mistakes.**

 **Feedback is appreciated as always.**

 **Stay tuned. Deuces~**

 **demiflower14**


End file.
